


错误的道路

by Ferretie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferretie/pseuds/Ferretie
Summary: 一年前Ginny Weasley毫无征兆地宣布与Harry Potter离婚并搬往美国，Harry以为自己可以把生活维持在正轨上，直到有一天他走进Albus的房间，看到自己的二儿子正在和Scorpius Malfoy接吻……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

#1  
“……我希望有一个合法的时间重启咒语。”

Harry捏着羽毛笔的手停了停，然后他叹了口气，把纸从日记本上扯下来，捏成一团，丢进了壁炉里。

毫无意义的废话。

两周前，他的麻瓜心理咨询师建议他试着写下自己对生活的想法，任何想法，就像是记日记，但是以一种更有目的性的方式，一种“更积极”的方式。她说Harry应该“释放”自己。

“打个比方，压力是水，而你就像一个蓄满了水的大坝，Harry。”

那个戴着金框眼镜的女人满怀悲悯地看他，“你得把它放出来，否则，它会压垮你。”

找一个麻瓜心理咨询师是Hermione的主意。

心理咨询师并不存在于巫师群体之中，出于梅林才知道是什么的原因，巫师们总是认为自己能用那根小木棒解决任何问题。的确，当你挥一挥手就能把一杯水变成葡萄酒时，你很容易拥有一种掌控全局的错觉。只可惜即使你穿着复古的斗篷，骑着扫帚满世界飞，或者是能从巴掌大的口袋里掏出一整个哈罗德百货，魔法也并不能将你从人类的感情中豁免——这是伏地魔和他那群狂热的纯血追随者用再多咒语都没法抹杀的事实。

这也就是为什么在他睡眠质量跌入谷底的第十个月，他最终答应Hermione去见一见那位麻瓜咨询师。圣芒戈给他开出的所有睡眠魔药和咒语清单都失了效，而Hermione坚持认为他需要一个宣泄情感的出口，尤其是，用她的话来说，“在发生了那一切之后”。

“那一切”。这就是他的朋友们对于他人生悲剧的代号，就好像闭口不谈就能让问题“清理一新”似的。或许他不该这样想，毕竟Ginny也是他们的家人和朋友，没有人会愿意看到这样的情况发生。

没有人能预料到这样的情况发生。

他和Ginny，他们原本是所有人眼中的完美伴侣。她本来应该是一切尘埃落定以后的那个答案。她本应该是Harry的生活。

生活。

在Harry十八岁之前，他从来都没有对生活这个词有什么实际概念。他没有很多时间去思考这类事情，因为他在忙着躲避那个蛇脸怪的追杀，后来蛇脸怪死了，被他用一个缴械咒化成了飞沫，他才有机会停下来想想——他自己想要的是什么？

不是作为所有人的救世主，不是作为大难不死的男孩，不是作为邓布利多的秘密武器，而是作为他自己，他，Harry Potter，一个失去了父母至亲、刚刚从一场灾难中幸存下来的十八岁男孩，会想要什么样的人生？

然后他抬起头，看到废墟中那个正在冲他微笑的红发女孩。

他想要什么？一个从小就失去家人的男孩最想要的是什么？

一个伴侣，几个孩子，圣诞节的聚餐，一个能够让他有归属感的地方。

一个家。

于是他拥有了它们。他有了傲罗司的工作，有了一个红发的漂亮妻子，有了三个可爱的孩子，他会在下班后和Ron一起去喝酒，然后大笑着抱怨签不完的文件和茶水间难喝的咖啡。

在Ginny把离婚文件摊到他面前告诉他自己另有所爱之前，他以为自己曾经拥有的是完美生活。

完美。生活。

直到那个叫Paul的美国巫师带着那双褐色的眼睛和金凯瑞一样傻乎乎的微笑出现在他们的世界里，像一阵龙卷风一样带走了他的Ginny。

“你记得我们一起看的《廊桥遗梦》吗？”Ginny离开的时候对他说，“我就是Francesca，但是结局不一样，她选择家庭，我选择自由。”

Harry当然记得这部电影，这是他们同居的第一个圣诞节他亲自挑选的电影，他以为这是一个普通的浪漫喜剧，一个漂亮女孩爱上异国男人之类的老套爱情故事，就像是《罗马假日》，结果剧情完全相反——家庭主妇厌倦了平静生活，在丈夫与孩子外出时和一个摄影师坠入了一段为期四天的爱河。

“我不明白。你怎么会是Francesca？”他记得自己这样质问Ginny，“你拥有自己的事业，我也和你一起承担家务，我们合作得这样完美……到底是哪里出了错？”

“噢Harry，哪里都没有错，一切都很完美。”Ginny在他脸颊上落下一个吻，“你总是想要一切都保持完美，这就是我们最大的问题。”

有时候Harry会怀疑“大难不死的男孩”是伏地魔留下的一个巨大诅咒。这场诅咒让你从每一场匪夷所思的冒险中幸存下来，然后在每一次你以为生活步入正轨时见证它的分崩离析。

当他把这个疑虑告诉Hermione的时候，她用她惯有的审视目光盯着Harry看了很久，然后小心翼翼地对他说：“你知道，Harry，我不觉得这是一个诅咒，但我认为你确实需要找一个专业人士聊聊。”

这一整件事的可笑之处就在于，他不觉得有“专业人士”能够理解他哪怕是百分之一的生活，可找一个心理医师意味着你得完全地把自己交出去——毫无保留地交出去。最后他给自己编了个蹩脚的故事，说他是一个孤儿，他的父母在他小时候死在帮派斗争中，留给他一笔巨额财产，后来他成为一名警员，成功抓捕了杀害他父母的帮派首领，他和他最好朋友的妹妹结了婚，他们有了三个孩子，结果他的妻子却在他们结婚的第二十二年突如其来宣布和他离婚。

当他把这个故事忐忑不安地复述给他的咨询师时，这位戴着金丝框眼镜的女士不动声色地推了推眼镜，最终还是接受了他的说法。

“……孩子们现在怎么样？你的三个孩子。”

最近一次咨询临近结束时他的咨询师这样问他。她说话时习惯用大拇指反复摁下圆珠笔的弹簧底帽。

咔嗒。

“……还好。” Harry说。

咔嗒。

“……我是说，James和Lily——我的大儿子和小女儿比我想象中要坚强……”

咔嗒。

“只是Albus——我的二儿子……我很难接近他，他很……与众不同。他一直都是比较叛逆的那个。”

咔嗒。

“Harry。”

咨询师摁下底帽，在笔记本上记了几笔：“他是一个青春期的男孩，又是中间的那个孩子，作为他的父亲，你需要更多的耐心。”

Harry沉默着点点头，起身向门口走去，他的手碰到门把之前那位咨询师又叫住了他。

“如果需要的话，你可以把他也带过来。”

办公室的门突然被敲响，他的助手探头进来，告诉他接下去有一个三十分钟的会议，Harry从沉思中回过神来，他想了想，然后把刚才写下的纸撕下来，随手丢进了壁炉的火焰里。

#2  
Harry回家时所有东西都被乱七八糟丢在地上，他捡起一团被James随手甩在沙发上的球衣，然后不出意外地在底下找到了Albus消失了很久的皮鞋。

当你同时拥有一份忙碌的工作和三个步入青春期的孩子时，这样的画面就会变成你的日常生活。Ginny还在的时候，这些事情是由他们两个来共同分担的，他负责厨房，Ginny负责客厅，他们两个一起承担关于孩子的教育职责。虽然他不得不承认Ginny比他更擅长当一个家长。Harry并没有什么当家长的天赋，这不是学习魔法，你不能随随便便走进某间教室然后指望自己出来就变成一个模范父亲。毕竟在Harry Potter的人生中，并没有什么可以称得上是完美家庭模版的范例可以参考。也许Weasley家算是一个。可那总归是Ginny和Ron的家庭，不是他的。

有时Harry也会怀疑女贞路那个小男孩是不是真的走出了楼梯下的小碗柜。

或许他不该这样想，咨询师说过多沉浸于负面回忆不利于身心健康。

就好像他这辈子走不出去的迷宫还不够多似的。

#3  
晚餐的时候James和Lily都已经坐到了桌边，Albus的位置上一如既往地空置着。这一次假期回来之后Albus就很少待在家里了，他总是有无穷无尽的理由，学校作业、课外调查、和朋友一起聚会——尽管所有人都心知肚明他只有Scorpius Malfoy一个朋友。

Scorpius和Albus从一年级开始就成为非常好的朋友了。他们在火车上认识，又在分院仪式上被一同分进了斯莱特林。这件事无论从哪个角度听起来都是挺不可思议，尤其是考虑到Potter家和Malfoy家曾经有过的历史。

最开始Harry对Albus的交友选择有过一些异议，但是Ginny劝他不要用过去的眼光看待问题。事实证明Scorpius的确是一个很不错的男孩，和他父亲年轻时候完全不一样。Scorpius的母亲身体一直不好，两年前她因病去世了，Harry可以想象那对一个孩子来说是什么样的打击。他曾想过给Draco Malfoy写封慰问信——以Albus父亲的身份，最终他还是放弃了写信，转而选择礼貌性寄了一束花。一年后的国王十字车站，就在Ginny和他的离婚新闻正闹得满城风雨的时候，那个和Malfoy有着一样头发和眼睛的男孩走到他面前，交给他同样一束花，然后告诉他自己和父亲都对此感到很抱歉。他抬头看向不远处的Draco Malfoy，非常确定这位老对头嘴角的假笑里没有包含任何同情或是抱歉。

Harry不确定Ginny和他的婚姻破裂到底对Albus造成了多大的影响，但这段经历确实让Albus和Scorpius走得更近了。作为Albus的父亲，他不知道他是该为Albus找到一个情感支持感到庆幸，还是该为自己不是他的情感支持而感到沮丧。

“Al说他晚上不回来吃饭。”James一边拿叉子摆弄自己盘子里的豌豆一边告诉Harry，“他说他要和Malfoy家那个金发小子……Scott还是什么的一起写魔药作业，要晚点回家。”

“他甚至都不喜欢魔药课！”Lily嘟哝着皱起眉，“而且他答应了我要回来和我一起下巫师棋。”

“我也可以陪你下。”James耸耸肩，“不是什么大不了的。”

“可是你下棋逊爆了。”Lily撇了撇嘴说道。

“Lily，注意言辞。”Harry敲了敲桌子，出声提醒。

“妈妈在的时候我就经常这样说。”Lily说，“她从来没说过什么。”

“那是妈妈的准则，不是我的。”Harry面无表情地说，“现在妈妈不在这里了，你们每个人都要学着接受这点。”

Lily瞪着哈利，褐色的眼睛充满了难以置信，她站起身三步并作两步冲上楼去，砰的一声把自己关进了房间门里面。

餐桌上，仍然在懒懒扒拉着盘中豌豆的James叹了口气，然后抬起眼睛对着Harry郑重摇了摇头：“爸，你逊爆了。”

James端着盘子慢慢悠悠上了楼。Harry一个人举着叉子坐在餐桌边，只有那盆被剩下大半的茄汁意大利面与他面面相觑。

#4  
那件事发生在这一天晚上的后半夜。

Harry的睡眠向来很浅，这是从他童年时候就留下来的毛病，结婚后有所缓解，最近一年它又有了卷土重来的迹象。他现在仍然保持着朝九晚五的严格作息，Hermione曾经试图劝他休一段时间的假，她总觉得那样会帮助他更好地恢复生活，但是Harry拒绝了，保持原来的作息习惯能让他觉得一切如常。

一切如常。

直到他听到了楼下大门被打开的声音。

Harry几乎是下意识从枕头下摸出魔杖，两秒后他敲了敲自己的头，又重新放松躺回到了枕头上，魔法部的工作把他变得过于神经质了，他几乎忘了这是Albus通常回家的时间。

Harry从来没有给孩子们设置过门禁——毕竟他年轻时候也曾是个“夜行爱好者”——但是现在他开始认真思考这个问题了。

楼下又传来一声闷闷的撞击声，然后是几句低声的咒骂，大概是Albus进门时撞到了什么东西，Harry叹了口气，还是决定起床行使一下他作为家长的“职责”——比如教育他的儿子不能在半夜偷偷摸摸溜回家，还有这个家对他来说不应该是个见鬼的旅馆。

也许得拿掉“见鬼的”这个词，在你十五岁的儿子面前说脏话听起来不是一个合格父亲应该说的话。

Albus的房门里透出一丝光亮。Harry轻手轻脚点亮走廊里的小夜灯，然后走到了Albus的房间门口，他心里正盘算着怎么在不引起Albus反感的情况下打开话题，接着他就看到了那一幕。

那一幕，指的就是他的小儿子正在床上亲吻着一个人。

一个人，一个和他差不多年纪的青少年，身材纤细，皮肤苍白，一头金发。

起初Harry以为那是一个女孩儿，接着他看清了那个孩子的脸。

如果再时光倒流二十年，他会以为这是个噩梦，因为月光下那两个男孩看起来完全就是他自己和Draco Malfoy的翻版，只不过他们在以最不应该出现在Harry和Draco之间的方式互动着。

——Scorpius Malfoy。

房间里两个男孩忘情地沉浸在对方的嘴唇里，以至于他们完全没有注意到虚掩的门以及站在门口的Harry。Harry在原地愣愣站了一会儿，最后决定在Albus的手伸向Scorpius的皮带之前敲响房门。

Albus抬起眼睛和他对视一眼，然后抓起魔杖对着门口就是一个“障碍重重”。

房门在Harry面前嘭地一声关上，怒火从他的脚心冲到他的头顶，他在Albus的房门口沉默了十秒钟，终于决定打开飞路网去见一见他久未谋面的老对头。

#5  
“现在是凌晨三点十五分，Potter，你最好有一个足够解释你现在行为的理由。”

当他从Malfoy庄园的大厅壁炉里踏出来的时候，Draco Malfoy正穿了一身绿色睡袍从楼梯往下走，他停在Harry面前，双手插在睡衣口袋里，一双灰色眼睛上上下下打量了他一圈，然后停留在了Harry邋遢的睡衣上。

“你真的该提升一下你的品味了，Potter。”Draco冷冰冰吐出一句评论，“现在我知道为什么小母鼬宁可跨越一个大洋也要抛弃你了。”

Harry在心里翻了翻眼睛，至少有些东西完全没有改变。

“听着，我不是来找麻烦的，Malfoy，我来这里只是因为事出紧急，”Harry整了整衣服（尽管确实没有什么可以整理的地方），“是关于我们的儿子，我觉得有些情况你需要了解。”

“如果是因为你儿子花费太多时间待在我家的问题，我对此完全没意见。”Draco瞥了他一眼，转身就往楼上走，“你把自己活成一个无法沟通又刻板无趣的工作狂父亲不是我的问题。”

“什么？这是Al和你说的吗？”Harry觉得一股怒气正在无法控制地往他脑门上冲，但他用仅存的理智压下了揍翻Malfoy并把他抓回去和Albus对质的冲动，“Malfoy……Draco！看在梅林的份上，我真的需要和你谈谈。”

Draco的脚步终于停了下来，他懒洋洋转过身靠在栏杆上，给了他一个“我只给你最后一句话”的表情。

“我觉得我们需要对Albus和Scorpius的关系做一些什么。”Harry说，“设置一些界限。”

Draco发出一声嗤笑。

“所以你，伟大的救世主，凌晨三点十五分出现在我家的壁炉里，只是为了让我给我儿子和你儿子的友谊’设置一些界限’？”Draco用看疯子的眼神难以置信地看着他，然后摇摇头转身走上楼梯，“滚出我的房子。”

“等等。”Harry张口叫住他，“友谊？你觉得他们只是朋友？”

Draco的脚步第二次顿了下来，他转过身，但这一次他的表情从不耐烦变成了警觉。

“你是什么意思。”他眯起眼睛看着Harry。

Harry看着他，终于体会到了一丝占上风的得意（虽然非常不合时宜），他也把双手插入睡衣的口袋，然后耸耸肩说道：“就我现在知道的情况来看，你唯一的继承人正在我的房子里和我的二儿子接吻。”

一阵漫长的沉默之后，Draco走下台阶，然后向Harry伸出了右手。

“看来终于有一次我们两个达成了同样的共识，Potter。”

Harry扬起嘴角，然后掏出插在口袋里的右手，真诚而用力地握了上去。

#6  
“这是行不通的，Harry。”

Hermione把一叠文件竖起收好，然后倒了一杯咖啡推到Harry面前。清晨的魔法部永远弥漫着咖啡的香气，不知道这算不算是麻瓜产品对魔法世界最成功的一次渗透。

“什么行不通？”Harry从沉思中回过神来，顶着两个浓重的黑眼圈抬头看她。

“你的提议。”Hermione拿羽毛笔指了指手上的文件，“你说要建立对未成年巫师假期行踪的全天监控系统，这是行不通的，人们会说这是对隐私权的侵犯。”

“为什么行不通，只是给了傲罗司随时监控未成年巫师的权力而已，这怎么能算侵犯隐私。”Harry立刻争辩道。Hermione用“你来告诉我”的眼神无奈地看着他，Harry叹了口气：“好吧，我承认这听起来有点粉红蛤蟆的作风。“

“一切还好吗？”Hermione把文件塞进抽屉，略带关切地看着他。

“好，很好。”Harry抬起头瞥了一眼外面一闪而过的金色头发，匆匆忙忙从椅子上跳起来，“我还有事，先走了。”

Hermione眯着眼睛看Harry跌跌撞撞走到门口又突然停下脚步转过身来看着她。

“假如……我是说假如Rose或者Hugo有了约会对象，他们花费太多的时间黏在一起，你觉得这样并不健康，但她不愿意和你聊这个，那你会怎么做？”Harry支支吾吾问她。

“顺其自然，然后在适当的时机给他们划下适度交往的界限，并教他们尊重自己的家长，建立一个平等沟通的良性机制。”Hermione眼睛都不眨地把《如何做一个合格家长》的内容复述了一遍，接着她又警惕起来，“是Rose吗？她在和谁约会吗？是Ron和你说了什么吗？”

“不是，当然不是。”Harry说着，匆忙抓起自己的东西走出门去，躲过一只西装革履的家养小精灵（尽管在Hermione的努力下它们中的大部分现在已经不算“家养”小精灵了），然后在角落的转角处找到了Draco Malfoy，他穿着一身墨黑色大衣，活像个黑手党。

“怎么样？”Draco直起身子看他。

Harry摇了摇头：“行不通。”

#7  
Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy出现在同一个餐馆里并不是一件你可以每天在对角巷见到的事情。

在无视了第十三个出于好奇偷偷摸摸往他们这边窥探的顾客之后，Harry已经开始暗自考量在大庭广众之下施一个伪装咒语的可能性。

“所以，这就是救世主的聚光灯生活。”Draco Malfoy看起来倒是非常享受这种引人注目的感觉，他慢条斯理把餐巾塞进自己的领口，然后不紧不慢拿刀叉切下一块牛排送进自己的嘴里。

Harry皱着眉头盯着他起伏的下颌线，二十多年过去，这个人依旧连咀嚼的样子都故作姿态到令人肉麻。

“我不明白为什么你还吃得下饭。”Harry丢下叉子，“就在你磨磨蹭蹭切牛排的时候，你儿子和我儿子此刻可能正在伦敦soho区的某个角落里亲嘴，或者做一些更糟糕的事情。”

“冷静点，Potter，我和你一样不喜欢这个可能性。”Malfoy翻了翻眼睛，“如果能有一件事把我死去的父亲气得活过来，那就是他知道他的巨额财产以后将会和一个姓Potter的人共享。”

“嘿！他们才十五岁！没有人要结婚！更没有人要觊觎你们的 ‘巨额财产’！”Harry抗议道，他回忆着赫敏的话，“我们是要给他们划下适度交往的界限，并教他们尊重自己的家长，建立一个平等沟通的良性机制，仅此而已。”

“所以你是希望我们的儿子分手。”Draco替他总结。

Harry叹了口气：“没错。但是以一种不那么激进不伤害他们感情的方式。”

“同意。”Draco扬扬眉毛，“我们不能直接介入，但我们可以用间接的手段。”

“用间接的手段？”Harry重复了一遍。

“他们只是青少年，这些都是一时兴起，一旦他们意识到对方的缺点他们很快就会对这段关系感到厌倦。”Draco放下刀叉，用餐巾优雅地擦了擦嘴角，“我们的任务就是让他们觉得他们还是更适合当朋友，而不是恋人。”

“这会不会让我们听起来很像童话故事里拆散恋人的邪恶反派？”Harry犹豫地看他。

“真实世界里的恋爱关系就是会遇到各种各样的糟糕阻碍，我们只是提前把这些可能性展现在他们面前，现在意识到这点总比结婚二十年后才发现彼此不合适要好。”Draco假笑了一下，“我还以为你在经历过一场离婚之后会对此深有感触。”

“闭嘴吧，Malfoy。”Harry翻了翻眼睛，愤愤咽下一口葡萄酒，“所以你打算怎么做。”

“首先，我们得了解他们的弱点。”Draco从胸前抽下餐巾，然后把刀叉摆回原位，“一段亲密关系里最大的破坏因素是什么？”

“呃……生活丧失激情？”Harry不太确定地回答。

“他们是青少年，Potter，他们最不缺的就是这个。不要把你可悲的感情生活代入到你儿子的情况里去。”Draco翻了翻眼睛，“是信任危机。”

“他们是对方最好且唯一的朋友，Draco，他们几乎二十四小时都黏在一起。”Harry说，“Al和Scorpius一个星期说的话或许比我们两个七年说过的加起来还要多。”

“这就是为什么我要做出接下来的提议。”Draco捏起高脚酒，以一种在Harry看来十分做作的姿态小啜了一口，然后说道：“你要在不经意之间让Albus知道你怀疑我的庄园里藏有十分危险的黑魔法物品，同时你必须又让他了解到这个消息被任何人知道可能会给你带来风险，并且暗示他那个东西可能就藏在书房里，吸引他去探索。这时我再介入，告诉Scorpius庄园的书房里藏有一个违禁品，如果被魔法部发现的话我就要进阿兹卡班，所以他绝对不可以让Albus靠近家里的书房。这样一来，他们两个就会在互相隐瞒和试探中渐生嫌隙。”

“我以为我们的目的只是要让他们做回普通的朋友，”Harry皱起眉头，“不是让他们变成仇人，或者是间谍。”

“他们不会变成仇人或者是间谍。我们只要在恰当的时刻告诉他们整件事是一场误会，这时的他们已经因为信任危机吵到身心俱疲，自然会明白退一步做朋友才是更好的选择。”Draco耸耸肩，“没有人会受到伤害，皆大欢喜。”

“操，我不敢相信我会说这话。”Harry瞪着Draco，“但是这听起来竟然像一个可行的计划。”

Draco不置可否地笑了笑，然后向Harry举起了酒杯。“告诉过你了，斯莱特林都是计谋家。”

两个酒杯在半空中相碰，发出清脆且悦耳的响声。

#8  
Draco Malfoy忽略了的事实是，他们试图对付的这两个青少年也和他一样来自斯莱特林，其中一个还是成长在格兰芬多家庭的斯莱特林。

也就是说，无论Albus Potter平时有多排斥家里那些铺天盖地的金红色装饰，在长年累月的共同生活中，他身上还是不可避免会沾染一些格兰芬多的习性——就比如冲动，又比如冒进。

这就是为什么当Harry在他房门外状似无意地“落下”了一份有关黑魔法物品的“绝密文件”时，Albus做的第一件事情不是如Draco预料的那样小心地收起文件并且谨慎地查证其中的相关内容，相反，他收起了文件、反锁房门、拿出床头的Scorpius照片、然后把这件事毫无保留地抖落给了Scorpius。

有一点必须补充的是，在麻瓜科技突飞猛进的今天，巫师们的通讯手段也取得了非常显著的进步，这就包括你可以拿着某一个人的照片随时随地呼叫他。

相框里举着蛋糕笑得一脸灿烂的Scorpius缓缓动了动，然后冲着相框外的Albus开心地招了招手。

“Scorpius，你猜我发现了什么？”Albus举起手里的羊皮纸对着相框晃了晃，“傲罗司怀疑你家藏着违禁品。”

门外偷听的Harry微微皱了皱眉，这可不是他们预料之中的发展。

“Wow！”房间里传出Scorpius兴奋的惊呼，“真的吗？我还以为祖父已经把那些都清理干净了，上面写了什么。”

“让我看看……上面说 ‘本文件属于绝密，如果泄漏可能会对涉案人员和整个魔法界造成极大危害’……”Albus的声音小了下去，他的语气有了一丝困惑，“……我不太懂，这有什么逻辑关系吗？”

“说起来，我父亲今天表现也很反常，他突然把我叫过去，然后告诉我下次你来的时候绝对不能让你靠近他的书房。”Scorpius也陷入沉思，“你觉得，那个东西会不会就在……”

“一定是这样！”Albus兴奋地一拍手，然后又把声音压下去，“不如这样，今晚等到你父亲睡了以后，你偷偷打开你房间的壁炉，我找个机会溜出来，我们一起去看看……”

Harry的拳头捏紧又放开，他压了压自己胸中升腾的火气，然后在Albus的脚步靠近房门之前悄悄离开了。回到自己的房间后，他闭上眼睛，在脑中努力描绘出Malfoy庄园会客厅的样子。

“目标，决心，从容……”他默默念了一遍“3D”诀窍，然后深吸一口气，感受魔法缓缓灌入他的四肢。

一阵地转天旋的窒息感袭来，等他再度睁开眼的时候，他正站在Malfoy庄园的大厅里，对面的Draco正翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，一手端着茶杯，另一只手拿着一本书，看样子心情十分愉悦，直到他的目光顺着报纸挪到Harry身上那一刻。

“What the fu……”

Draco目瞪口呆看着凭空出现的Harry，立刻从沙发上跳起来将他拽到书房里。

“你的脑子被巨怪吃了吗，Potter？你不能没打招呼就随随便便出现在这里！Scorpius很有可能看到你！”Draco冲他低吼，“这样我们的计划就失效了。”

“计划已经失效了。”Harry还没从幻影移形的恶心感中缓过来，他扶着桌子喘了一会儿气之后说道，“我听到Albus说他要来这里找那个根本不存在的 ‘违禁品’，就在你睡着之后。”

“噢看在梅林的份上，现在的孩子都怎么了？”Draco咒骂了一句，然后从口袋里掏出魔杖，“我现在就把整座庄园的壁炉通讯封起来。”

“什么？不行！”Harry拦住他，“你不能在Scorpius不知情的情况下把管道封起来，Albus很可能会迷路。或者更糟——他会试图使用非法幻影移形然后因为不成熟的技巧断掉胳膊。”

“好吧。”Draco悻悻收回魔杖，“……看来他继承了他鼬鼠叔叔的糟糕魔法天赋。”

“你刚刚是在一句话里同时侮辱了我的儿子和我最好的朋友吗？”Harry皱起眉头。

“抱歉，老习惯。”Draco耸耸肩，尽管他的道歉听起来一如既往地没有诚意，“那你准备怎么办。”

“向他们摊牌。”Harry说，“告诉他们无论有什么事情都不该瞒着我们。”

“听起来更像个审问。”Draco挑挑眉，“虽然我很享受看你被家庭琐事折磨的悲惨面容，但考虑到我儿子也被扯进了这团戏码里，我就不得不问你一句，你难道从没反思过自己的教育方法出了什么问题吗？”

“我也可以问你同样的问题。”Harry抓了抓头发，“我们一定是做错了什么才让他们走向这一步。”

“我很确定我和Scorpius的关系很健康。”Draco从柜子上挑了一瓶酒，“无意冒犯，但你儿子是我们父子关系里唯一的问题。我是说——我不意外Albus会觉得Scorpius有吸引力，毕竟他遗传了我优秀的外貌——但Scorpius对Albus的感情……我猜他对姓Potter的都有些无端的英雄崇拜情结，Albus又是他唯一的朋友，这种情结最终演化成扭曲的迷恋，取代了他本应该给予他家人的坦诚和亲近。”

“英雄崇拜情结？”Harry决定彻底无视Malfoy的人身攻击。

Draco无奈地摇了摇头，伸手指了指他背后书架上一整排以Potter开头的书：“这些都是他七岁开始看的书和报道——别这样看我，我也很绝望——我和他母亲一度怀疑他会被分进拉文克劳。”

“好吧，至少Scorpius继承了你们的学院，”Harry耸耸肩，“你该看看Albus的房间，从一年级以后他就开始拒绝在他房间里放任何格兰芬多的装饰，现在他房间里一半的装饰品是绿色的，另一半画着会动的蛇，差点把他的外祖母吓出心脏病。”

“我知道。”Draco露出一个神秘的微笑，然后从柜子里翻出两个酒杯，“那里面有一半的东西是我送给他的——Astoria一直不是很喜欢我们的学院象征，觉得它们太过阴暗，但Albus好像很喜欢它们。”

Harry神情复杂地竖起眉毛，但他还是决定不去计较这件事，他停顿片刻，说道：“听着，关于Scorpius的母亲，虽然我没什么立场来说这话……我只是想说，我很遗憾。”

“不用。”Draco摇摇头，“她的身体一直就不好，是家族遗传的血液诅咒……我们很早就做了这个心理准备。”

“这对Scorpius来说一定不容易。”Harry说，“我是说，我能理解他的心情——关于失去母亲这件事。”

Draco沉默了一会儿，然后往杯子里倒了一点酒递过去：“上学的时候我对你说过一些关于你父母的坏话，抱歉。”

Harry接过酒杯，顿了一顿，忽然回过神来：“等等，Malfoy，你是在和我道歉吗？”

Draco瞪了他一眼，一把夺过他手中的酒杯：“别太习惯了，Potter。”

正在这时，门口传来了一些异常的声响，就好像是有人正在偷偷摸摸靠近他们所在的地方，Harry和Draco对视一眼，Draco抓起魔杖就想要出去，Harry一把拦住了他。

“是Albus！”他小声警告道，“记得吗？我们的儿子相约要来你的书房探险。”

“该死。”Draco压低声音咒骂一声，“现在的青少年都是傻子吗？这个房间的灯还该死的亮着呢！万一我还在这里搞什么毁灭魔法界的邪恶计划呢？他们是打算这样大大咧咧闯进来吗？”

“嘘————”Harry一把捂住Draco的嘴，“你会被他们听到的！”

话音刚落，书房门口的脚步声果然停了下来，门口传来了一些刻意压低的小声争论，隐隐约约参杂着“有人”、“你爸”、“不行”、“蹊跷”之类的词汇。

“不行，不能被他们看到我们一起出现在这里。”Draco抓住Harry的手，“我们得幻影移形出去。”

“什么？等等……”Harry还没来得及发表意见，门忽然被撞开了，Albus和Scorpius举着魔杖站在门口，一脸震惊地瞪着里面正在拉拉扯扯的Draco和Harry，四个人的目光在空中相交，一时间整个房间静到可怕。

“爸？”Albus垂下魔杖，试探性地开口叫了一声。

Harry迅速把手往回一抽，然后咳了两声，说道：“噢，嗨，Albus，你这时候不应该在睡觉吗？”

“我也可以问你同样的问题。”Albus皱起眉头，“你在这里干什么？”

“嘿，小子，这是你爸，你得有点基本的礼貌。”Draco打断他，“成年人的事情你们不要多问。”

这时Scorpius从后面走了上来，他看了看Draco被扯到皱巴巴的衬衫，又看了看Harry迅速抽回的手，终于艰难地问道：“父亲，这就是你不让我们进书房的理由？因为你们有成年人的事要处理？”


	2. 下

#9  
Harry不知道为什么情况会变成这样。

这本来应该是他和Draco作为双方家长要求他们的儿子坦白地下恋情的时刻，而不是他们的儿子气势汹汹反过来质问为什么本应该互相仇视的他们会凌晨时分一起出现在Malfoy庄园黑暗角落的时刻。

“这就是为什么妈妈爱上别人和你离婚的原因吗？”Albus抱起胸看着Harry，“因为你喜欢Scorpius的父亲？”

“什么？不是！我和Draco只是有一些事要谈！”Harry抗议道，“梅林！这就是我在你眼里的形象吗？”

“有一些事要谈？”一旁的Scorpius沉思片刻，转过头看着Draco惊呼道，“是关于那些违禁品吗？父亲，难道你刚才是在谋杀Harry？”

“谋杀Har……”Draco被噎住了，他压了压自己的脾气，冷冰冰说道，“孩子，你的父亲或许做过很多不光彩的事，但很不幸地是，他还没有达到在自己家里公然谋杀Harry Potter并且把自己送进阿兹卡班的愚蠢程度。”

Scorpius缩了缩脖子，小心地闭上了嘴。

“到底发生了什么？”Albus眯起眼睛看着Harry，“我以为你和Draco从十一岁就开始互相憎恨。”

Harry每时每刻都在懊悔自己在子女成长过程中给予他们的过度自由。如果时空转换器不是非法用品，他应该会穿越到十年前揪着以前的自己使劲摇晃，看看，这就是你的纵容带来的后果——一个完全失控的生活，一群完全失控的孩子。

“其实我更关心那些 ‘违禁品’。”Scorpius小声把话题拉回一个相对更为“安全”的氛围。

“没有违禁品。”Draco面无表情地打断他们，“都是误会。”

“可是父亲你明明说……”Scorpius顿了顿，忽然像想通什么似的转过身抓住Albus的肩用力晃了晃，“天哪！Albus，这是一个圈套！”

“什么？”Albus皱起脸。

“没有什么违禁品，Albus，这是他们设计好的！”Scorpius竖起食指情绪激动地解释道，“你懂吗？没有人能在房间门口无缘无故捡到一张魔法部的绝密文件！一切都不是巧合！你看……”

Scorpius身上与整个Malfoy家族格格不入的书虫气质一直是让Harry难以置信的一点。第一次Scorpius以Albus好友的身份上门拜访时，所有人都以为他只会和他父亲一样是个傲慢又无礼的公子哥，没想到他穿了一件写着血统平权的T恤，怀里抱着一本魔法史，然后用半个下午和Hermione谈论魔法界各种生物和巫师阶级存在的种种不平等议题。你看他眉飞色舞说出“继续维持分院传统只会造成霍格沃茨内部更多分裂”的模样，很难想象他的父亲实际上是那个以歧视除他以外所有人为傲的Draco Malfoy。

不管怎么说，Draco Malfoy愿意大发慈悲让他的儿子在一个思想自由的环境里长大是一回事，但眼睁睁看着这个在海量书籍浸泡下成长的孩子仿佛预言家附体一样说中他和Draco的大半计划又是另一回事了。接着，令Harry更费解的是，就在Scorpius前言不搭后语地说完他的推测之后，Albus的脸上竟然迅速出现了恍然大悟的表情。

“你是故意的吗，爸？这是你们安排好的吗？”Albus转过头瞪着Harry，“为什么？”

“事情是这样……”事已至此，Harry只好低头叹气，“我和Scorpius的父亲都认为，你和Scorpius的关系需要有一些——降速，很显然，你们这样太沉迷和对方相处以至于完全忽视家人的做法是……不合适的。”

“所以你们编了一整套戏来拆散我们？”Albus难以置信地看着Harry，他生气的样子莫名让Harry回想起魁地奇球场上的他母亲——令人畏惧。

“不完全是。”Harry感到一阵心虚，他迅速指了指旁边的Draco，“主要是他的主意。”

“爸？！”Scorpius吃惊地看着Draco。

Draco咳了几声，然后狠狠瞪了一眼Harry，小声骂道：“你的格兰芬多荣耀呢，叛徒！”

“诚实就是格兰芬多的荣耀！”Harry小声反击道，“而且他们不是敌人，他们是我们的儿子。”

“我们能听见你们说话，爸爸。”Albus说。

“可是，父亲，”Scorpius看着Draco，“我还以为你很喜欢Albus。”

“我是觉得他不错，那是当他作为你唯一的朋友并且和我抱怨他父亲是一个糟糕家长的时候。”Draco说，“不是作为你男朋友的时候。”

“我不明白。”Scorpius说，“严格意义上来讲，我们的情感关系并不会有实质性的变化，只是在物理意义上会多一些更亲密的举动而已。”

“正是这个。”Draco说，“这一点是我不能允许的。你应该去找个女孩，结婚、生子、组成一个正常的家庭，然后继承我们家族的古老魔法与巨额财富。”

“我可不会把这叫做正常家庭的模版。”Albus撇撇嘴，“连麻瓜的小说都已经不流行这个了。”

“小子，你是在暗示我连麻瓜都不如吗？”Draco竖起眉毛，深受冒犯。

“爸，你这句话有歧视麻瓜的嫌疑。”Scorpius在一旁一本正经提醒他。而Draco的表情看起来像是正在“当场自杀”和“现在就把Scorpius这个名字从Malfoy族谱树上烧掉”这两个抉择之间挣扎。

“我们只是觉得……在你们现在的年纪，并不能很好掌握相处的界限。”Harry咳嗽两声，拉回话题。

“可是你们在我们这个年纪的时候几乎每天都在琢磨怎么把对方推下楼梯。”Albus指出了他话语中的漏洞，“我不觉得你们两个是指导我们该怎么正确相处的良好模版。”

“呃……”Harry一时语塞，他十分尴尬地瞥了一眼Draco，然后解释道，“你看，我和Draco就是 ‘这个年纪青少年有时不能掌握正确相处方式’的一个极端案例。”

Scorpius露出费解的表情，Albus用无药可救的眼神看着Harry和Draco摇了摇头，然后拉过Scorpius的手头也不回地走出了书房。

“或许你们才该去亲个嘴，而不是把你们青春期没能有机会解决的性冲动内化成遗憾转而透射到对子女情感的干涉上来。”Albus冷冰冰回复他的父亲。

“嘿！这是什么意思！”Draco恼怒地冲着Albus的背影抗议，“而且你不能就这样牵着我儿子的手走开！”

他当然没有得到任何回答。

#10  
二十年前的Hermione Granger绝对不会想到有一天她最好朋友的儿子会牵着Draco Malfoy儿子的手出现在她家门口。

但是现在，这件事正在活生生地发生在她家门口。

“我们无处可去了。”Albus站在那里，用那双和Harry一模一样的绿眼睛盯着她。他和Scorpius拉在一起的手就像是某种立体的附注，向她无声地诉说着发生的事情。

离家出走这个场景从Albus十一岁那年就已经反复出现过无数次，每一次他和父母争吵他都会跑到这里来，然后瞪着他那双绿眼睛可怜巴巴恳求Hermione给他一个暂时的避难所。Hermione一直很难对着那双眼睛说不，它们时常让她想起她第一次见到Harry时他的样子——迷茫、无助、困惑、像一个在雨天迷路的毛绒小动物。

她经常怀疑Albus其实很清楚这点。

Hermione承认她对脆弱的事物都有一些难以抗拒的母性。如果她是麻瓜她也会是站在人权战线第一梯队战斗的那类麻瓜。在一同上学的七年里，她一直把Harry当作一个需要照顾的对象去看待——为他和Ron出主意，收拾他们闯下的残局，然后看他们用她的主意搞出更多残局。

重点在于，她喜欢照顾Harry的感觉——像一个母亲一样照顾他、支持他、指引他、为他提供避难所，这让她没办法对着Albus那双与他父亲极度相似的眼睛说出任何残忍的话，即使连Ron都指出她过度包容这个孩子。

“说实在的，Mione，你有时候太善良了。”Ron曾经对她说，“如果我用火烧了我哥哥的魁地奇扫帚，我妈会让我清理一个星期的地精。”

但这也是没办法的事情，她自己孩子——Rose和Hugo——他们都非常擅长照顾自己。他们有点像是迷你版的Hermione，那种“在家长敲醒他们的房门之前就已经穿戴整齐坐在餐桌前看书”的类型。而Albus更像是她想象中的“普通”青少年，会在房间里贴满乐队海报然后半夜三更从窗户里爬出去和喜欢的女孩约会。

——当然在这个语境里，应该是“喜欢的男孩”。

“我想过要带Albus走，毕竟他在学校过得不开心，但他说他不能丢下他的男朋友。”离开英国之前Ginny在私下找了她一次。她们约在一个咖啡店里，Ginny坐在她对面捧着茶杯，像是捧着一团颤巍巍的蒲绒绒。

“男朋友？”Hermione记得自己停下搅拌咖啡的动作，“Scorpius Malfoy？”

“我让他暂时不要告诉Harry，我觉得Harry没办法接受这件事，他光是接受Albus和Scorpius成为最好朋友这件事都花了整整三个月。”Ginny摇摇头，“我不在乎他喜欢男的还是女的，Malfoy家那孩子看起来也不错，只是Harry……”

Hermione立刻明白了她的言下之意。

“我会帮你。”她伸手握住Ginny的手，“不要担心，去做你想做的事情。”

Ginny感激地看了她一眼，终于如释重负般低头抿下一口咖啡杯里的奶泡。Hermione盯着自己杯子里已经被搅成棕色的咖啡，脑子里又开始重新盘算今天下午魔法部会议她要讲的发言要点。

毕竟，能有多糟呢？

不过从现在的情况来看，她还是高估了她这位最好朋友处理父子关系的能力。

“所以你们出柜了，结果很糟糕。”Hermione直接了当进入主题。

Albus和Scorpius略带吃惊地对视一眼。

“……是一个意外，很复杂。”片刻之后，Albus默认了这个事实。

“好，我知道了。”Hermione把门拉开更大一点，“进来吧，我来处理。”

二十年前的Hermione Granger绝对不会想到有一天她最好朋友的儿子会牵着Draco Malfoy儿子的手出现在她家门口。

而且她还会为了这两个孩子的爱情辩护。

#11  
整座Malfoy庄园安静到可怕。

Draco Malfoy背对着Harry，把手中的酒杯捏紧又放下，他阴沉的脸色令Harry想到阴雨雷鸣来临之前的天文塔。

深深呼吸了几口之后，Draco忽然转过来揪住了Harry的领子，咬牙切齿低吼道：“你对你儿子的教育方式到底有什么毛病，Potter，为什么我的儿子——我从出生以来就温和懂事听话善良的儿子——遇到你儿子之后就变成了这样。”

“实际上，你刚刚才承认过Scorpius从小就内心叛逆。”Harry试图平复他的情绪，他缓缓伸手把Draco抓着他领子的手按下去了一点，“而且，我很确定他们不会走远。”

“你是一个诅咒。懂吗？Potter。”Draco垂下眼皮扫过Harry的手，他抿了抿嘴唇，松开一只手，然后抓起桌上的魔杖对着门口甩了一个阿拉霍洞开，“你现在就把你的儿子给我抓回来，然后命令他立刻离开Scorpius，否则我现在就向傲罗司申请限制令。”

Harry想说两厢情愿的私奔并不算绑架，而且他本人就是傲罗司长，但他的理智和Malfoy脸上的怒火让他咽下了这句话。

“我大概能猜到他们在哪里。”Harry说，“但有一个问题……”

这个问题就是，在Ginny和他离婚之前，他们曾经有过一个关于孩子抚养权的协议，Ginny放弃三个孩子的抚养权，但是如果在成年之前有任何一个孩子向第三方提出庇护，Ginny作为三个孩子的母亲就有权利随时回来拿回抚养权。

这条法律衍生自巫师届一个比较古老的规定。最早期魔法社会还没有形成的时候，古老的魔法先民相信巫师在成年之前的魔法能力更多依赖于与母体的亲密程度，为了保证魔法的纯粹与强大，一旦出现父母分居的情况下，孩子几乎是百分之百优先留给母亲或者母系亲属抚养。但鉴于现代巫师家庭的种种复杂性，在母亲主动提出放弃抚养权的情况下，父亲抚养孩子的情况可以被提上日程，只是父亲的权利仍然被极大地限制。

在Harry和Ginny的例子里，这个第三方就指的是Hermione。如果Hermione觉得Albus更适合在母亲身边成长，她就有权利替Ginny申请重新考虑分配抚养权。

Draco眯起眼睛，露出一丝假笑：“所以你前妻同时用到了一个古老到几乎没有人会用到的条款以及你最好的朋友来防备你，谁能想到当年的金童玉女会沦落到这个地步。”

“不。她不是，只是……”Harry深吸一口气，“她觉得我会搞砸和Albus的父子关系。”

“她也没猜错。”Draco扬了扬眉毛，“你的确搞砸了你们的父子关系。”

“所以，我的意思是，这件事绝对不能闹大。”Harry说，“如果Ginny知道了……”

“等等。”Draco来回踱了两步，“或许我们需要的就是让Ginny知道这件事。”

“什么？”Harry没有跟上他的思路。

“你想，如果Albus被他母亲带去了美国，我们甚至不需要亲自动手拆散他们两个。”Draco撇撇嘴，“距离会解决一切。”

“所以……”

“所以，我们现在要做的就是立刻上Hermione Granger家里把我们离家出走的儿子找回来，然后让你的前妻带走Albus。”

“你让我主动放弃我儿子的抚养权？”Harry防备起来。

“这只是暂时的，我相信这里面有协商的空间。”Draco扬扬眉，“你前妻也不会想要见到自己的儿子冠上Malfoy的姓氏。”

“那可不一定，很显然她现在已经变成一个罗曼蒂克狂热者或者别的什么了。”Harry略带辛辣地说，“而且，为什么不是Scorpius冠Potter的姓氏。”

“在我的眼皮底下？绝不可能。”Draco冷笑，“怎么说？你觉得可行吗？”

Harry来来回回踱了好几分钟，终于他松了口：“可以，我会尝试和Ginny谈谈。”

“行。”Draco点点头，准备去拿挂在架子上的大衣。

“不过……”Harry开口。

“又怎么了？”Draco不耐烦地转过头。

Harry犹豫了片刻，他的神情看起来有一丝尴尬：“我们真的要假装Albus说的最后一句话不存在吗？”

Draco愣住了，Harry知道他心里也一定在想同一件事。空气迅速沉静下来，这是他们十六岁以后第一次公开地向对方谈起这件事。

#12  
青春期没能有机会解决的性冲动。

Albus或许是出于意气用事才说出这样一句话，但对于Draco和Harry，一旦这个观点被提到台面上，就很难再把它像落错了位置的灰尘一样随随便便抹掉。

十六岁、病房、伤口、争执、酒精、灰暗、唇齿、喘息……

所有人都知道Harry Potter在六年级时用咒语撕破了Malfoy的身体，所有人不知道的是，在那些伤口愈合之后他们之间又有了很多次的撕裂。不同意义上的撕裂——衣物的撕裂，嘴唇的撕裂，身体的撕裂。

他们的这段肉体关系起始于神锋无影事件之后一次临时起意的病房探望，被两句口角点燃，然后迅速蔓延成一场无可挽回的性。他们之间的性大多数都没有语言的介入，甚至没有多少爱的因素在里面，只有大战临近的阴影下两个愤怒又困惑的青少年用原始的方式互相侵夺发泄。

为什么你要帮他。为什么你要伤害我。为什么我们走到这一步。为什么。为什么。为什么。

语言成为禁忌，语言被藏在互相交换的体液和唇齿间吞吐的温湿雾气中。他们在沉默中撕开对方，又在沉默中用嘴唇和性器堵上这些撕裂的创伤。为什么我们要走到这一步。我们之后该怎么办。我们才十六岁。我们必须是敌人吗。我们要杀死对方吗。可他还是孩子啊。可我们都是孩子啊。

沉默成了大战阴影前夕最尖锐的呼救，他们在不需要语言介入的一起一伏中短暂地找到自己，又在喘息平静后转眼投入到属于他们的两条截然相反的轨道上。他们在沉默中求救，他们始终没有得到回应。

这段关系始终伴随着战争将近的阴霾，当时每个人都在做这件事，每个人都在害怕下一秒世界就会灭亡而他们会至死都是处子之身。Draco和Harry也不例外。毕竟他们才十六岁，和敌人上床是一件有着致命吸引力的解压阀，但他们足够谨慎到把这段关系只保留在肉体层面。最后一次他们在对方的手心释放，不知是谁先说到了那句话，以我开头以你结尾，不成文的规矩被打破，他们像逃兵一样抓起衣服狼狈离开，这段关系也像开始时那样潦草地结束。

战争结束之后，他们两个都默契地把这当作只会发生在十六岁的意外。一个被掩埋在夜色和隐形衣下的秘密。一个必须被抹去和遗忘的污点。

一个不值得被提起的错误。

书房的壁炉传来一声巨响，Harry和Draco同时从对视中回过神来，壁炉的方向，Hermione踏灭落到地毯上的火苗，抖了抖身上的火苗，然后走到了他们面前。

#13  
“我不记得我家的飞路网是对你或者魔法部开放的，Granger。”Draco抱起胸冷冷说道，“魔法部长也不能拥有这种随便闯进别人家的特权。”

“你应该感到庆幸，Malfoy，我现在是以Albus姨妈的身份而不是魔法部长的身份来拜访你。”Hermione说道，“考虑到你幼稚的举止已经严重侵犯到了两个未成年巫师的人权，更别说你竟然还试图伪造魔法部的文件来达到你的私人目的——还有你，Harry，我真不敢相信你和他站在一起，你知道这些事会对你的连任产生多大影响吗。”

她严肃的目光扫过来，Harry立刻感觉自己像是回到了学生时期的禁闭室。

“为我自己辩护一句，这些事主要是你的伟大救世主出的主意。”Draco在旁边清清嗓子，“我只是一个渴望自己儿子回家的可怜父亲。”

“别装了，Malfoy，我听到你刚才说的话了。”Hermione翻翻眼睛，“我来这里是带给你们一条口信：Albus和Scorpius说，在你们两个解决自己的问题前，他们是不会考虑回家的。”

“什么叫做 ‘我们的问题’？”Harry警惕地看着她，“不存在‘我们’，也没有‘问题’。”

“你们当然有问题。”Hermione忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“你们知道这是几世纪了吗？这是二十一世纪的伦敦，不是十六世纪的维罗纳。”

“我猜这是一个麻瓜的比喻。”Draco说。

“Hermione把这件事比作了麻瓜文学史上最著名的一个爱情悲剧。”Harry叹了口气，解释道，“两个来自世仇家族的恋人为了爱情选择殉情。”

“我觉得这过度夸张了，Granger。”Draco冷冷说，“我很确定Albus和Scorpius没有到这种地步，他们才十五岁，他们懂什么。”

“严格来说，这部戏的女主角当时也才十四岁。”Harry咳了一声，“但那毕竟是虚构作品，我同意Draco的观点。”

Hermione笑了一声，从容地绕过书桌拉开一条椅子坐下，然后说道：“你们为什么觉得Albus和Scorpius是一个错误？”

“Albus只是为了激怒我。”Harry说。

“Scorpius对Potter家族英雄传说有病态迷恋。”Draco说。

“就像你们两个六年级的时候对彼此的那种病态迷恋？”Hermione扬起眉毛看着他们。

Draco和Harry像被雷击一样死死钉在了原地。

“你什么意思？”Draco充满防备。

“你是怎么知道的？”Harry满脸震惊。

Hermione无奈地摇摇头，说道： “你们认识我的这么多年，你们曾经见过有任何一件事是成功瞒过我的吗？”

Draco翻了翻眼睛，这一次难得没有反驳。Harry叹了口气，放弃地垂下了头。

“好。现在再让我们回到最初的问题……”Hermione说，“你们打算怎么解决你们的问题。”

#14  
Harry曾经和他的麻瓜心理咨询师谈论过他和Malfoy十六岁时的这一段“关系”。

这不是他的本意，但要分析他得婚姻到底哪里出了问题就意味着他得像破案一样追溯到他的过往每一段亲密关系——精神的以及肉体的，所以在某一天被房间里的暖空调吹到头昏脑涨的午后，他自然而然地向他的医师提及了这段往事。

“……在你和你妻子约会的期间，你还同时与一个同校的男生保持了一段时间的肉体关系。”他的医师在板子上记了几笔，然后抬起头用非常平静的语气替他总结，“所以你觉得你的双性恋倾向对你和你妻子的情感关系有一定影响？”

“也不是……这件事发生的时候，我们已经在分手的边缘——不是因为感情破裂。当时我很年轻，正要去做一件非常危险的任务，我想要保证她的安全。”Harry摇了摇头，“至于那个男人……他其实算是我的敌人，那只是一个错误。我不认为我是……双性恋。”

他的心理医师皱了皱眉，然后停下了笔，示意他继续说下去。

Harry叹了口气：“或许我是，我不知道，但是在那之后我再也没有和其他男人有过类似的关系。总之，我觉得这是完全不相干的两件事，我甚至不知道我为什么要和你提起这件事。”

圆珠笔冒又在咔嚓一声被按下去。“为什么会这样认为？”他的心理咨询师停顿片刻，小心地斟酌着词句，“你说这是不相干的两件事。”

“因为……”Harry想了想，“我和他……那时我们都太年轻，那是一段压力很大的日子，每个人都愤怒又烦躁，我和他都想找一个方式堵住对方的嘴。结果……你知道，不小心走向了错误的方向。但是那只是一段短暂的关系，甚至谈不上感情。”

“你提到你们是敌人？”他的心理咨询师问。

“是。我们从小就不太对付。他的父母和杀死我父母的那个组织有点关系。有好几次我以为我们会真的杀了对方。”Harry自嘲地笑了笑，“说了你可能不信，我们的儿子现在成了最好的朋友。”

“听起来是段复杂的过去。”咨询师看了他一眼，忽然转移了话题，“这些年里，你曾经有过关于这段关系的性幻想吗？”

Harry一愣，坚决地摇了摇头：“不可能，那是不道德的。”

“我们谈论的是思想，而不是行为。”咨询师说，“幻想不是犯罪。”

沉默片刻之后，Harry终于点了点头。“单从性方面来说……那是我拥有过最棒的体验。”他说，“那感觉就好像是……完全的自由，我可以做我自己。”

“做你自己？”咨询师的笔停下来。

“就是……所有人都希望我做他们眼中的完美人——完美丈夫，完美父亲，完美上司，完美英雄。”Harry说，“只有在那段时间，当我和他……在一起的时候，我可以只是……我。”

“你太想要把一切事情都做‘对’了，Harry，这不仅是存在于你婚姻中的问题，它几乎贯穿了你的整个人生。”最后咨询师叹了口气，“你应该尝试着去‘错’一次。”

#15  
Hermione双手抵在桌子上，眼睛扫过坐在她面前的Draco和Harry，他们两个看起来有些坐立不安。

“我不想谈这个。”Draco扬起下巴露出一个傲慢的假笑，“我看不出那件事和我需要我的儿子立刻回家之间有什么联系。”

“我的心理咨询师说过一些类似于那件事和我的婚姻失败有联系之类的话。”Harry插嘴，“但说实在，我不确定我跟上了她的思路。”

听到这话，Draco饶有兴趣地瞥了他一眼，嘴角勾起一个得意的弧度：“我，破坏了你的婚姻？”

Harry瞪了他一眼，低斥道：“不是这个意思！我只是向我的咨询师坦诚……我有时会想到你，想到那些夜晚……即使是在我们都各自成家的这些年里。”

“有时？”Draco扬扬眉毛，重复了一遍。

“好吧，你得承认除开上学期间别的乱七八糟的事情，我们之间的……那什么确实很好！”Harry耳朵根烧了起来，“别告诉我你从来没这样想过！”

Draco不置可否地假笑了一下，算是默认了这个观点。“但我对你绝对没有发展出什么黏糊糊的迷恋，那只不过是几次比较难忘的性体验。”Draco强调了一句。Harry闻言翻了翻眼睛：“别抬举你自己，Malfoy，我也没有。”

“我不在乎你们当年发生了什么，男孩们，这不是我来这里要找你们探讨的重点。”Hermione敲了敲桌子，“我的论点在于，你们不能把自己失败的亲密关系套到你们儿子身上去，他们不是当年的你们，他们是独立的人，你们应该放手让他们去寻找适合自己的方向。你们总是在责怪他们把你们推开，但或许是你们两个一开始就没有试图去靠近过他们的世界。”

Draco和Harry沉默了。

“如果我现在想要和Scorpius谈谈，他会愿意吗？”过了一会儿，Draco开口问，“我想知道为什么。”

Hermione点了点头，然后起身走到壁炉前拿出魔杖敲了敲墙砖，她的魔杖间跃出了几道银灰色的光芒，光点在空中拖着尾巴绕了一圈，然后钻进了壁炉的火焰里。几分钟之后，刚才消失的光点又重新钻了出来，这一次它们的尾巴上多缠了两个人——Albus和Scorpius。

“我不喜欢这个咒语。”Albus一边嘀咕一边从手腕上扯下银色的丝线，“让我觉得像个囚犯。”

“我读过一些理论，或许可以用来改进这个咒语。”Scorpius兴奋地说着，抬起头忽然对上Draco冷冰冰的视线，又忍不住往Albus的身后靠了靠。

“别紧张，我们不会怎么样。”Harry出声缓和气氛，他从椅子上站起来，然后指了指一旁的沙发，“我们只想和你们谈一谈——心平气和地谈一谈。”

#16  
Albus最开始并没有想过他真的会和Scorpius变成情侣。

他是说，没错，他们是彼此最好且唯一的朋友。没错，他们无话不谈。但是他从来没有想过他们的关系还可以走向这一种可能性。当他母亲和父亲离婚的时候，他气坏了，所以他想出了这样一个主意，他要做一件最叛逆、最能激怒他父母的事情，他要和他最好的朋友——他父母学校死对头的儿子出柜。Scorpius很容易就同意了这件事，他总是会无条件附和Albus的任何计划。  
反正只是暂时的。Albus想。这是他们应得的惩罚。

他没想到的是，Ginny竟然非常轻易地接受了这个事实，没有他预料中的愤怒、忏悔、诅咒和黏糊糊的眼泪，他的母亲只是握着他的手，然后郑重告诉他要去追随自己真实的内心。

“我花了很多年才明白，正确不是唯一解答，”Ginny说，“我知道很多人都希望你像你的父亲，但我只希望你做你自己，哪怕别人认为这是错误的道路也没关系。”

Albus知道这本该是一场虚假的出柜，本应该是以他伤透抛弃他远走异国的母亲的心为主题，但不知道为什么到最后他还是哭了起来，就像他提前预演时看过的每一个没出息的麻瓜油管出柜视频主角一样。

“我一直觉得我有问题。”他抽抽鼻子，“你们都是格兰芬多，只有我是斯莱特林。”

“绿色更衬托你的眼睛。”Ginny摸摸他的头。

“我不擅长魁地奇。”Albus用手背擦擦眼泪，“祖父和爸爸都是霍格沃茨最厉害的找球手。”

“你是最出色的巫师棋手。”Ginny说。

Albus抬头看了她一眼，顿了一顿，忽然趴到桌子上更大声地哭了起来。

“最糟糕的是，我觉得我可能真的爱上Scorpius了。”

Ginny在原地愣了片刻，然后绕过桌子，把他抱到了怀里。

“你知道我永远爱你。”

就像他说的，他从来没有想到他和Scorpius可以有这种可能性，但是一旦他真正开始直面这种可能性，他就再也没办法用以前对待朋友的态度去对待Scorpius。他没有办法再像以前一样自然地把胳膊搭上Scorpius，他没办法和以前一样跟Scorpius开关于女朋友的玩笑，他甚至没办法再对上Scorpius的眼睛，有一段时间他仅仅只是看到金色的东西都想转身逃跑。

于是，在一个非常随机的下午，他决定听从自己体内那一部分格兰芬多血液的召唤。他把Scorpius约到图书馆后面的小树林里，然后试探性地吻了他。

他的最好朋友用力推开他，怔怔盯了他三分钟，然后在他以为自己终于要吓跑自己这辈子唯一一个朋友的时候，闭上眼睛回吻了他。

之后的一切都是顺理成章。他们读书，谈心，约会，接吻，像所有普通校园情侣一样陷入傻乎乎的热恋，有生以来第一次，Albus觉得自己终于不再活得像是一个失败的赝品。

直到他的父亲闯进他的房间搞砸了一切。

#17  
“……总之就是这样。我本来只是想恶作剧一下，但是我发现我是真的爱上了Scorpius，这件事我没有办法控制，我也不会道歉。”

Albus垂着头说完这些话，又像是想要证明什么似的立刻昂起头来，Scorpius在旁边轻轻捏了捏他的手，Hermione在另一边揽了揽他的肩膀以示支持。他们三个人的对面，Harry在屋子里来回踱步，Draco则翘着腿坐着，表情冷淡，一时间没有人开口。

“所以他是没办法抵抗一个Malfoy的个人魅力，这个我可以理解。但我不明白你是怎么回事，Scorpius。”Draco忽然抱起胳膊看着Scorpius，“如果你真的非要喜欢一个Potter，我记得这小子还有一个妹妹。”

“父亲，你得明白一个人对另一个人的感情并不是来自于他的地位或者他的家庭，而是来自于他们共同的经历和这个人带来的影响。”Scorpius非常平静地指出他话里的问题，“以及，女性不应该是他们兄长的替代品和附属品。”

“我只是不想让你的生活变得艰难。”Draco无奈地捏了捏鼻子，“外面那些人，别的纯血统家族，你知道他们一直在等着看我们的笑话……一个同性伴侣，我甚至不知道有没有这样的遗产继承法……”

“Malfoy先生，我不觉得我和Scorpius是一个笑话。”Albus在旁边听着，终于忍不住插了一句嘴，“这听起来像是对我人格的一种侮辱。”

“Albus，你知道我一直很欣赏你。”Draco转过头温和地对他说，“请记住我所有的冒犯言论都是出于我本人对于你父亲的成见，和你无关。”

“嘿！”Harry听不下去了，“我又怎么你了？”

“当然没有怎么样。”Draco抬起头冲着他假笑了一下，“只不过是在一年级的时候拒绝了一只友好的手而已。”

“当时你在侮辱我的朋友！”Harry争辩，“而且我七年级的时候救了你，不止一次。你甚至连一个谢字都没有说。”

“在你被食死徒抓到这里的时候我也救了你！”

“那根本称不上是救！你只是站在那里支支吾吾不说话而已！”

“你怎么敢这么说！你不在那里！你不懂我经历了什么！你知道仅仅‘站在那里支支吾吾不说话’对我来说要冒多大的风险吗！”

“我不懂你经历了什么？！我可能是这世界上唯一一个清楚你经历了什么的人！我在他的脑子里！我每一天都在透过他的眼睛看着你经历的一切！你怎么可以说我对你的痛苦没有感知！”

“你既然是世界上唯一一个清楚我经历了什么的人，战争结束之后你在哪里？审判结束之后你又在哪里？你根本没资格说你懂我！你口口声声标榜着爱与拯救，转身又把我留在深渊里不闻不问！”

“每个人都要为自己的选择付出代价！现在我还应该为你的错误负责吗？”

“如果你从来都不想要救我，那一开始你就应该见鬼的离我远一点！”

Albus和Scorpius皱着眉头看他们旁若无人地争吵起来，不确定应该做出什么合适的反应。过了一会儿，Albus扭过头小声问Scorpius：“我以为你说我们的父亲是互相憎恨的关系？”Scorpius摇了摇头：“书上是这样写的，他们也是这样说的，但是我现在也不确定了。你觉得我们有可能成为继兄弟吗？那我们现在这样算是乱伦吗？”Albus想了想，神情变得严肃起来：“如果是的话，我们现在干涉他们还来得及吗？”

“男孩们。”Hermione用力敲了敲桌子，四个人同时转过头来，像是终于才想起了她的存在。她叹了一口气：“我以为我们刚刚达成共识，不要把这件事上升到罗密欧与朱丽叶的程度。”

“罗密欧与朱丽叶？”Draco眯起眼看她。

“是一个麻瓜写的著名爱情悲剧，爸爸，”Scorpius积极地抢答，接着他又小声嘀咕了一句：“虽然我开始不确定现在这个比喻是在指代我和Albus还是你和Potter先生了。”

Harry摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，然后转过头扶着Albus的肩郑重问他：“你确定你现在做的是一个正确选择吗，Al？”

Albus有些不习惯父亲突如其来的触碰，他往后退了一步，仔细想了想，然后微微摇了摇头：“说实在的，我不确定。但我不想为了营造一个看起来正确的人生失去现在我拥有的东西。”

Harry垂下眼，认真想了一会儿，然后说道：“好吧。”

Albus不解地看他：“好吧？”

“好吧。我不会再干涉你。”Harry说，“我总是担心你没办法做出对的选择。现在看来在某些方面……你比我更有勇气。”

“真的？”Albus眼睛亮亮地看着他，“我比你更有勇气？”

“真的。”Harry笑着揉了揉Albus的头发，“谁知道呢？或许你会有一个比我更成功的人生。”

“取决于你怎么定义成功，Potter，在我看来你的人生挺失败的。”Draco懒洋洋打断了他，然后又挂上假笑扫了一圈周围的人，“怎么样，现在是需要我也一起表个态吗？”

“爸——”Scorpius哀叹一声，“你就不能……”

“蠢小子，你什么时候看到我阻止过你的任何爱好。我只是担心你受委屈而已，你从来都学不会怎么拒绝别人。”Draco瞪了他一眼，“如果你真的很确定的话，我当然拦不了你。”

Scorpius顿时绽开了一个灿烂的笑脸，他一把扑向Draco给了后者一个巨大的拥抱。Draco愣了一下，然后伸出手僵硬地拍了拍他的背，虽然他极力在保持一张面无表情的脸，但他的嘴角还是忍不住勾了勾。

“看来争议差不多已经解决了。”Hermione拍拍手满意地站起来，“我明天还有五个会议要准备，我得回去了。”

“Hermione,”Harry叫住她，“谢谢你。”

Hermione看着他笑了笑，然后抬起下巴示意了一下不远处的Draco，用极快的速度冲他眨了眨眼睛。“我猜你也差不多想清楚自己要什么了。”她说。

Harry的耳根子以一种肉眼可见的速度泛出了淡淡粉色。

Albus眯起眼睛狐疑地看着他父亲的表情，但还没等他张口提问，Hermione已经抓起一把飞路粉消失在了壁炉的火焰中。

“我们也该走了，Al。”Harry重重咳了两声，然后揽过他的肩，“我确定你可以忍受一晚上不见你的小伙伴。”

Albus点了点头，他回身和Scorpius告别，Draco和Harry都没有再多说什么话，但踏入壁炉的瞬间Albus很确定这两个人投向对方的眼神中分明都流露出了一丝欲言又止。

“爸。”

踏出壁炉的时候，Albus终于开口：“你们打算什么时候解决你们的问题。”

Harry愣了一愣，随即说道：“我说过很多次了，我和你母亲已经……”

Albus摇了摇头：“我不是说你和妈妈，我是说你和Draco，我不知道你们之间到底有什么问题，但我很确定他现在的想法应该和你一样。”

“啊。”Harry的脚步停了下来，他想了想，露出一个微笑：“也许有一天吧。”

#18  
这一年圣诞节的《预言家日报》头版又被铺天盖地的Potter家族周边八卦给占据了，Potter家二儿子Albus和Malfoy家独子公开约会的消息传遍了对角巷的每一个角落，Harry Potter不得不休假三天来避开那些蜂拥而至的媒体，向来鲜有人至的Malfoy庄园周围也多了很多双想要窥探秘密的眼睛，只不过试图采访Draco Malfoy的人很快都被他阴森森的眼神给吓了回去。《唱唱反调》尖锐地评价说这是媒体对公众资源的一种毫无必要的浪费。

“听听这个——‘魔法界无数少女心中的新晋白马王子Albus Potter日前被抓到和Malfoy家的独子在对角巷亲吻。作为Potter家最特立独行的孩子，Albus Potter向来以作风叛逆出名，考虑到Potter家族与Malfoy家族长久以来的敌对历史，这次惊人的出柜之举会是这个年轻人对于父母离婚丑闻的一种叛逆方式吗？Malfoy家族在战后就淡出公众视野，又是什么让年轻的小Malfoy决定接受魔法界黄金宠儿的追求？目前还没有消息表明他们的父亲对这段恋情作何反应’。”Lily坐在沙发上边念报纸边翻白眼，“我不明白，仅仅因为我们是名人的孩子，不代表他们可以随便在我们的名字前面加一些奇怪的称谓。”

一个金色飞贼绕过圣诞树转了几圈，然后停留在Lily的正前方，这是Harry给她的圣诞礼物。她今年带着格兰芬多拿下了有史以来分数最高的一次冠军，已经有好几个职业球队向她发来了邀请。Lily叹了口气，然后一把抓住金色飞贼把它塞进了口袋里。“我说了很多遍了！不许动我的东西，James！”她冲着楼上大吼道。

James穿着一件印着大写J的毛衣从楼梯上晃了下来，右手拎了把吉他，他最近迷上了乐队，每天都声称自己会在十年内扬名国际巫师乐坛。

“我作了一首曲子，你们一定得听听，我有预感它会让我一举成名。”James冲他们挥了挥吉他。

“你已经很有名了，James。”Albus懒洋洋靠在沙发上，Scorpius正坐在他旁边安安静静看一本关于巫师种族平权运动史的书。“你是Harry Potter的儿子，你可以办一场只坐在原地傻拨吉他弦的演唱会人们依然会趋之若鹜。”

“尽情嘲笑我吧！至少我不是那个被拍了吻照还登上预言家日报头条的人！”James坐到了Albus和Lily中间，然后一把拿过Lily手中的报纸，“这个角度把你拍的太糟糕了，弟弟。”

Albus翻翻眼睛，从James手里拿过报纸然后丢到了沙发后面。

“你只是嫉妒我有段真挚又靠谱的恋情。”Albus说，“而你的历任女朋友们和你约会只因为你是名人的儿子。”

“嘿！这很伤人，Al!”James抗议道，“并不是每一任！至少Claire是真的欣赏我的才华！”

“随便吧。”Albus说着，搂过Scorpius在他脸上恶作剧地亲了一口，然后露出一个得意的笑容，“现在你们不介意的话，我要和我男友共享甜蜜时光了。”

James和Lily同时发出了被恶心到的嘘声。

“我还以为Teddy和Vicky已经是极限了。”James说。

“这可是客厅！Albus！”Lily瞪了他一眼，摇摇头开始继续摆弄茶桌上的姜饼小人。

“都做好了！这次是个新口味！”Harry系着围裙从厨房里走出来，手上端着一大只烤鸡，显然心情不错的样子，“你们在聊什么。”

“没什么，爸。”Albus冲Scorpius眨眨眼，然后松开了手端正地坐了回去，“我们只是在聊……呃，学校的事。”

“Albus想和他男朋友在客厅亲热，爸。”Lily翻了翻眼睛，“你不能这样纵容他。”

“别对你哥哥太严苛了，Lily。”Harry笑着对她说，“他这段时间失去隐私已经够痛苦的了。你们三个现在谁有空去窗口看看，你母亲说她寄回来了几份礼物和一张贺卡，应该快到了。”

“让James去。”Lily头也不抬地说，“他是最闲的一个。”

“为什么不是Albus！他看起来也很闲。”James反驳道。

“我得照顾我们的客人。”Albus搂着Scorpius的肩冲他吐舌头。

“好吧。两票对一票。”Harry耸耸肩，“我们是个民主家庭，所以James——”

“我可以去，但你们必须把最大那个拉炮留给我！”James说着，还是放下吉他认命地起身走向了窗台。

“我和你说过吗？我小时候一直想要有兄弟姐妹。”Scorpius倚在沙发上歪过头对Albus说，“就像书里写的一样，一个热闹的大家族圣诞节。”

“相信我，如果你真的有兄弟姐妹你就不会这样想了。”Albus冲他做了个鬼脸，“你要是想要的话，我可以把他们两个打包送给你。”

那边的窗台突然传来了James的惊呼。“瞧瞧我找到了什么！”他不怀好意地挥着手中的盒子，“一张署名给Potter落款Malfoy的信。谁能想到我们的小Scorpius这么浪漫，里面是什么？不能公开的情人蜜语吗？”说着他就作势要拆。

“我从来不会用Potter来称呼Albus，他不喜欢别人这样叫他。”Scorpius皱起眉头，从沙发上坐起来，“这一定不是我的东西。”

这时，Harry忽然咳嗽了两声，然后快步走上前去从James手中夺下了那封信。

“这是Scorpius的父亲给我的一些……工作文件，还有给Scorpius的问候。”他说着，下意识把信往身后藏了藏，“吃饭吧。”

“工作文件？”James转过头看Scorpius，“我以为你说你父亲去法国办事了。”

“他是。”Scorpius说，有些困惑地看了看窗口，“为什么他没有直接寄给我？”

“我很确定你的父亲非常想你。”Harry笃定地点点头，“这就是这封信的内容——在异国他乡，饱含对儿子的思念和不能在一起过圣诞的遗憾。”

“可是爸，你甚至没有拆开这封信。”Albus指出他的逻辑问题。

“男孩们真是太愚钝了。”Lily在旁边一边用魔杖堆起一个姜饼小人军队一边重重叹气，“爸，你为什么不直接告诉他们呢？你说谎的样子太心虚了。”

“我——什么？你怎么知道的？”Harry扭头看Lily。Lily冲他耸了耸肩：“直觉。”

James眯起了眼睛，他向Albus使了个眼色，Albus会意地点点头，他们一个人跨过桌子制住Harry的胳膊，另一个从后面包抄，很快就从他手里夺下了那个信封。James三下两下拆掉了信封，然后当着所有人的面朗读起来。

“Potter，

法国的天气还不错，但我讨厌他们黏糊糊的礼节。我会提前回来。

替我向Scorpius问好，告诉他我很想他。

（另，等不及对你如数奉还你儿子对我儿子做的事情。）

你疯狂迷恋着的，  
D.M.”

“JAMES！”Harry从脸一路红到了脖子，他大吼：“这是绝对不能被容忍的行为！”

“Wow！”James无视了他父亲的警告，他捏着信的一角难以置信地又看了一遍，“WOW！爸！WOOOW！”

“告诉过你们了。”Lily又耸了耸肩。

“什么叫做我对Scoprius做的事情！”Albus大声抗议道，“爸！我觉得你们这样的调情方式是对我和Scorpius的极大冒犯！”

“我不介意。”Scorpius异常冷静，“请替我告诉父亲我也想他。”

Harry叹了口气，坐到沙发上，重重把头埋进了掌心：“我本来指望在一个更好的情况下告诉你们的。”

“所以你和Draco，Albus和Scorpius……”James伸出手指徒劳地在空中比划了几下，“我甚至搞不清楚其中的伦理道德问题。”

“严格来说，英国巫师的家庭重组就是一次又一次的近亲结合。”Lily抓起一个姜饼塞进自己嘴里，嘎蹦嘎蹦地嚼起来，“你们开心就好，我无所谓，只要爸你不要像Albus一样永远不记得给房间上静音咒。”

“嘿！”Albus挑起眉毛，“你们怎么总把矛头对准我！”

“作为过来人我只有一个建议，”Scorpius插嘴，“不要在对角巷接吻。”

“这倒是真的。”James感同身受地点点头，“Claire和我分手的理由之一就是她接受不了这样的关注度。”

“又或者是接受不了你可怕的歌声。”Albus冲他做了个鬼脸。James冲他丢了个抱枕以示回应。

Harry抬起头看看他们，神情有点诧异：“这就完了？你们就这样随随便便的接受了？没有眼泪、愤怒、还有难以接受的尖叫？”

“时代不一样了，爸爸，这不是什么奇怪的事情。”Lily说，“不过我很佩服你的选择，这可能是你除了杀掉伏地魔以外做过最酷的事情。”

Harry看着他们出了一会儿神，然后摇摇头笑了起来。

“我花费了大半辈子的时间去区分正确与错误。现在我才意识到，或许这世界上根本没有错误的道路。”

谁又能说得准呢？或许通往迷宫终点的从来都不止有一条道路，而女贞路楼梯间里那个小男孩早就已经在他没能发觉的时候拥有了在梦中才敢幻想的明亮未来。

一段步入正轨的生活。

一个伴侣。

一个家。


End file.
